Der Rest des Herzens
by MagicalChemistry
Summary: Das ist die Deutsche Version von "Another piece of the heart"


Ein kleines Stück des Herzens

Elizabeth kam aus dem Bad, frisch geduscht und nur ein Handtuch um sich gewickelt. Schnell sah sie sich im Flur um und eilte dann in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie hatte erwartet Ivan vor dem Bad wartend vorzufinden, aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt.

Nachdem Elizabeth hinter sich die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers geschlossen hatte, atmete sie tief durch, drehte sich zu ihrem Schrank und bekam den Schock ihres Lebens.

Da saß Ivan auf ihrem Bett, drehte Däumchen und lächelte sie breit an.

Automatisch schlang sie das Handtuch etwas fester um ihren Körper, doch auch ihr Herz fing sofort an schneller zu schlagen.

„Toll", sagte er fröhlich und grinste. „Du bist fertig mit duschen. Ich hab nämlich eine Idee gehabt, was wir heute machen könnten."

„Und was ist das für eine Idee?"

„Sag ich dir dann, zieh dich erst mal an", antwortete Ivan und musste sofort über seinen kleinen Reim lachen. Dann lehnte er sich zurück in die Kissen und sah Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an.

Sie starrte zurück und wartete auf die Pointe. Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst, oder? Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich vor ihm ausziehen, sie kannten sich doch kaum.

Gut, das war so nicht ganz richtig, schließlich konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich und er wusste scheinbar alles von ihr. Aber das war ja gar nicht der Punkt.

Natürlich vertraute sie Ivan, dass er sie zu nichts drängen würde, was sie nicht wollte. Aber es war Elizabeth doch etwas peinlich.

Sie räusperte sich und sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

Dann räusperte sie sich wieder und sagte: "Ähm … Könntest du … ah .. könntest du vielleicht draußen warten?"

Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Ein angenehmer Schauen lief Elizabeth über den Rücken und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sobald das Gefühl ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, öffnete Elizabeth sie wieder.

„Warum?", fragte er und setzte sich etwas auf. Sonst hatten seine Freunde nie ein Problem damit gehabt, sich vor ihm an- oder auszuziehen, aber wahrscheinlich war das bei Erwachsenen anders, besonders bei Elizabeth. Das musste er sich merken.

Jetzt war sie es, die die Augenbrauen hob und verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchte.

„Darum. Hör zu, Ivan. Ich fände es besser wenn du rausgehst."

Einen Moment überlegte Ivan und sagte dann, als wäre es selbstverständlich:„Ich könnte doch die Augen schließen, damit ich nichts sehe."

Bei seinem Vorschlag wollte Elizabeth schon die Augen verdrehen, aber sie unterdrückte den Drang das zu tun.

Sie holte Luft und wollte ihm gerade etwas erwidern, als Ivan sich plötzlich bewegte. Er drehte sich auf seinen Bauch, krabbelte zu m Fuß des Bettes und stützte dann den Kopf auf die Hände.

Als er ihr dann einen bettelnden Blick von unten zuwarf, fing sie an zu lachen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er war einfach unglaublich.

Sie beobachtete wie er grinste, dann seine Hände über die Augen schlug und rief: „Ich werde auch bestimmt nicht hinschauen, Elizabeth!"

Eine Weile stand Elizabeth etwas unschlüssig im Zimmer und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Sie könnte ihn natürlich einfach rausschicken, aber das schien ihr doch irgendwie falsch.

Sie könnte aber auch einfach schnell zum Schrank gehen, sich mit dem anziehen beeilen und schon wäre sie fertig.

Binnen weniger Sekunden entschied sie sich für die zweite Möglichkeit und lief zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.

Während sie sich ankleidete, warf Elizabeth Ivan immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu und erwartete, dass er jeden Moment gucken könnte. Aber das tat er nicht.

Er lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett und summte eine Melodie, die ihr ziemlich bekannt vorkam.

Elizabeth war nun fertig und beschloss ihn einen Moment zu beobachten. In diesem Mann, da drüben auf ihrem Bett, steckte ein kleines Kind und manchmal auch ein erwachsener Mann. Aber dieser zwei Seiten zeigten sich immer in verschiedenen Situationen.

Und trotzdem sah er völlig normal aus, ja sogar richtig attraktiv. Eigentlich war es ein kleines Wunder, dass dieser Mann hier auf ihrem Bett lag und auf sie wartete.

„Elizabeth?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Bist du fertig?"

Wahrscheinlich hatte er die plötzliche Stille im Raum bemerkt und Elizabeth lächelte als er unruhig zappelte, die Hand aber trotzdem über den Augen behielt.

„Ja, bin ich. Du kannst wieder gucken."

Er stieß erleichtert Luft aus, warf dramatisch seine Arme in die Luft und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Toll!", rief er wieder und grinste Elizabeth von unten an. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was? Was ist los?" Sie hatte den Witz wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden und langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass er sich über sie lustig machte.

Er versuchte vergeblich sein Kichern zu unterdrücken und sagte: „Von hier unten siehst du ziemlich lustig aus. So … andersrum eben."

Elizabeth lachte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann ließ sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett sinken.

Er hatte aufgehört zu lachen und sah sie jetzt aufmerksam an. Er bewegte sich leicht und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, während er nach ihrer Hand griff.

Ein unkontrollierbares Lächeln erschien auf Elizabeths Gesicht, aber sie fühlte sich wohl.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er immer diesen Effekt auf sie.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken strich sie Ivan über die Haare und nahm so auch nicht wahr, dass er genüsslich die Augen schloss.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und wartete darauf, dass Elizabeth ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Als das nicht geschah, beschloss er zu handeln. Er setzte sich ein wenig auf und sofort sah sie ihn an.

Ivan lächelte sanft und schob seine Hand in ihr Haar. Elizabeth lehnte sich in seine Berührung und spürte dann seine Lippen auf ihren.

Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl in seinen Kuss zerschmelzen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich einfach fallen zu lassen und sich von ihm leiten zu lassen.

Während sie sich in die Kissen zurücklegte, lehnte Ivan sich nach vorn und legte beide Hände an ihre Wangen, um sie noch näher an sich zu pressen.

Er wollte, dass dieser Moment nie endete, er wollte sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Aber der Drang nach Luft ließ die Beiden noch einer Weile auseinanderfahren.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Ivans Gesicht aus und er strich eine Haarsträhne aus Elizabeths Stirn.

Und währen er den Glanz in ihren Augen sah, das strahlende Lächeln (das sie mindestens 10 Jahre jünger machte), da wurde ihm klar, dass er Elizabeth mit diesem Kuss den Rest seines Herzens geschenkt hatte.


End file.
